


It's Just Us Now

by Awkward_Bookworm



Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bendemption, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Not Canon Compliant, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Trost Arc, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, TROS fixed, Trost Arc Spoilers, how it should have ended, let's just pretend that Ben Solo lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm
Summary: She took him in slowly, his long dark hair, square jaw, furrowed brows. He’s too tense, she realized. As someone who wasn’t particularly good at meditation, Rey could see her own flaws in Ben’s stance now, and she longed to run a hand over his face and clear his expression. She wished there was something she could do to soothe his troubled soul. Without registering what she was thinking, Rey’s eyes drifted to his lips.Ben’s eyes snapped open and he looked up, meeting her own gaze. Rey felt her face flush, as if she’d been caught in the act of doing something wrong.[Rey and Ben escape Exegol alone, in secret, and spend some time together figuring out what to do next (post TROS)]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617067
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	It's Just Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had about what these two would do after escaping from Exegol together, assuming Ben hadn't died.

Rey splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror before her. She looked tired, that much was obvious. But even a couple of good nights of sleep couldn’t make up for actually dying, as she had after defeating Palpatine. Rey grabbed a towel and dried off her face as she once again recounted the nightmare experience. 

There had been pain, then darkness… and finally a strange hallway filled with doors. Rey had felt drawn by the Force and begun walking. That is, until she felt another pressure, an even stronger force, pulling her back. Everything went black again, but this time when she opened her eyes, she was in HIS lap— Ben’s lap. 

Somehow, he’d saved her, and they had both escaped together. Rey had thought about this countless times in the last few days since they’d gotten away. She still couldn’t believe that had all happened, and it still felt so surreal. That was probably because of shock, she told herself. 

And since then, Rey and Ben had drifted through space in the Falcon with no clear destination in mind. They hadn’t actually told anyone he was still alive yet, mainly because they weren’t quite sure how to explain, well, any of it, really. 

Their relationship through the Force, for one, would be a massive point of contention. And that wasn’t even including their newly-complicated, personal relationship. A memory of a kiss flashed through Rey’s mind, and she pushed it away, her face turning scarlet. She wasn’t sure how to process that yet, so it would need to go away for now. 

Rey brushed her hair before pulling it into a simple bun on the back of her head and pulled on some clothes before leaving her room. She peeked into the cockpit and the lounge looking for Ben, but he wasn’t there. 

She closed her eyes and felt the familiar, and yet somehow new, Force presence coming from a nearby sleeping quarters. He was the same person, and yet, his signature felt lighter, freer. It was another side of him that Rey had seen glimpses of and had been aching to meet for the longest time.

She raised her fist carefully to knock, and then lowered it. Maybe he was sleeping? 

Rey entered the room and closed the door silently behind her. Ben was sitting on the floor, his long legs crossed, hands in his lap, and eyes closed. His head titled forward, allowing his shaggy hair to somewhat cover his face. Rey observed him quietly before sitting down across from him and crossing her own legs. 

Ben’s chest moved slowly, and Rey began to wonder if she should leave. She knew how distracting it would be if someone tried to watch her meditating and figured he would feel the same way. But Ben didn’t seem to notice her here yet, and Rey thought one minute more couldn’t hurt. 

She took him in slowly, his long dark hair, square jaw, furrowed brows. He’s too tense, she realized. As someone who wasn’t particularly good at meditation, Rey could see her own flaws in Ben’s stance now, and she longed to run a hand over his face and clear his expression. She wished there was something she could do to soothe his troubled soul. Without registering what she was thinking, Rey’s eyes drifted to his lips. 

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he looked up, meeting her own gaze. Rey felt her face flush, as if she’d been caught in the act of doing something wrong. 

“Rey,” he said with a husky voice.

Rey’s face continued to heat up, but she forced herself to maintain eye-contact. 

“Sorry,” she muttered, embarrassed. “You were trying to concentrate.”

She moved to get up, but Ben raised a hand pleadingly. 

“Wait,” he said quickly, and then looked away awkwardly. “I mean, you’re not distracting me.”

Rey froze and then lowered herself back down in front of him. When Ben looked at her again, his expression was troubled. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face and folded his arms. He needs a haircut, Rey thought absentmindedly, and Ben snorted. 

“That’s what you’re thinking about?” he teased softly. 

Rey stuttered, “W-wait, are you in my mind? We can still do that?”

Ben shrugged. “Yeah, guess so. I don’t know about communicating across distances, but I imagine that’s still possible too. Seems like it was just another lie when Snoke or Palpatine, or whoever, took credit for our connection…” 

Rey considered that for a moment before sighing. “Maybe so,” she started, “but that’s a good thing, right? I mean, we have something spe-”

She stopped mid-word and flushed. Maybe it wasn’t something she was ready to admit out loud yet, but Ben smiled. It was just a fraction of the smile he’d given her on Exegol, but it was still lovely nonetheless, and Rey felt her body relax. 

“You’re special to me, Rey,” he answered, forcing Rey to recall their conversation just after killing Snoke and his guards. Ben flinched, sensing where her mind had gone, and gazed at his lap instead. 

It was strange, seeing him so mortified and restrained. There was no anger left in him, replaced mainly by regret and something else. Hope? Rey smiled and moved closer to him so that she could rest a hand on his leg. 

“At least you’re getting better with your words now, aren’t you, Ben?” she asked lightly, attempting the lighten the mood. 

It worked, and he looked up, his face full of chagrin. A smile hovered beneath it, though, and he placed his own hand over hers. He didn’t bother with words this time. Instead, he transmitted his thoughts to her, ‘thank you’. 

Rey bit her lip and nodded. She paused, and then asked, “so, what’s wrong?”

Ben looked confused. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Rey cocked her head to the side and gestured at him. “You seemed anxious during your meditation,” she said, trailing off at the end. 

His eyes filled with understanding and he played with his hands in his lap. Rey withdrew her own hand and waited for him patiently. Finally, he seemed to get his thoughts in order, and opened his mouth to speak. 

“I was trying to reach my mother, at first,” he admitted, and his voice was thick with emotion. Rey felt her heart tighten. 

“And when I couldn’t find her, I broadened my search to include Uncle Luke, and even grandfather.”

He seemed unsure how she would respond and looked at her with restraint in his eyes. “Not as Darth Vader,” he clarified, “but as General Skywalker.” 

Rey nodded. He didn’t really need to explain this to her, but she understood his position. He wasn’t coming from many experiences of trust and compassion and was thus prone to overcompensation. 

“Ben,” she said, cutting him short, “I know. It’s okay.”

He nodded gratefully and continued. “Well, I can’t seem to reach any of them.” They must not want to talk to me, he thought, the words clear as day in Rey’s mind. 

“That’s not true,” she said, cutting through his depression. “You’re not just not experienced at meditation,” she added, after getting his full attention. 

Ben smirked, his mood shifting. “And you are?” he asked. 

Rey kicked him gently, but firmly, in an attempt to reprimand him. Unfortunately, it backfired as Ben took the opportunity and sat up, grabbing her foot. She squeaked as he climbed over her and pulled her under his own towering frame. 

“And you can still touch up on your dexterity and fighting skills,” he added. 

Rey felt a little shaken up by the sudden turn of events and fumbled with what she wanted to say next. “I do not,” she managed. “I’ve beaten you before, at least twice!”

Ben’s eyes ran over her body with curiosity, and Rey felt like her face was on fire. 

“That was luck,” he said. “I was distracted both times.”

You’re distracted right now, she thought, and tried to push him off with a sudden shove. Ben smiled and grabbed her arms, pushing her back on the floor beneath him. 

“Let’s make a deal,” he suggested. Rey’s natural competitiveness bubbled up the surface and she wished she could wipe the mirth right off his face. “You help me meditate, and I’ll train you in an actual fighting style.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “I’m not all self-taught, you know,” she argued, refusing to lose this battle. 

Ben nodded. “Yes, my mother trained you briefly. But she didn’t have time to finish. Padawans need much more than a few months you know,” he lectured. 

Rey laughed. “You speak like you’re a Jedi Master or something.”

Ben shrugged. “I’ve at least got more training than you do,” he countered. But you’re a natural, that’s for sure, he thought, his mind again laid out bare for Rey to hear.

His thoughts cut through her stubbornness like a knife. Oh. He wasn’t trying to fight with her, Rey realized, and she actually laughed. 

“You’re always so serious,” he muttered with another tender smile that made Rey’s heart beat faster. 

“And you’re terrible at flirting,” she laughed without thinking. 

Ben’s face turned scarlet and he looked down, allowing his hair to shield his expression. Rey’s eyes widened. Maybe those were the wrong words? She reached for his face and cupped his cheek soothingly, as she had wanted to earlier. 

His skin was warm to the touch, and gently, she pulled his face back towards hers. Rey decided in that moment that embarrassed Ben Solo was the softest thing she’d ever seen. There was an urge in the pit of her stomach to lean in and… 

His eyes widened and they both seemed to be thinking about the same thing— Ben and Rey hadn’t actually discussed the… kiss, yet. 

Ben’s throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously, and Rey licked her lips unconsciously. How to change the subject, she thought frantically. 

“Bu-But you’re right, I mean, you’ve had a lot more authentic training and are a formidable opponent,” Rey stammered. “So yeah, I’m sure we can each teach each other how to… yeah… you know?”

Ben swallowed again and nodded. The mood was still tense, and Rey didn’t know how to break the pressure. 

“And I’m sure that once you’re better, and the time is right, that you’ll be able to talk to—”

“Rey,” he interrupted. 

Rey froze. “Mm?”

“Do you regret it?” he asked with a quiet voice. 

“Regret… what?” she asked, already knowing the answer. 

Ben narrowed his eyes. “Kissing me,” he said clearly, so she couldn’t wiggle her way out of the conversation. 

“Oh, um… that. Right… I, uh…”

“Rey,” he said firmly. “Please.”

Rey nodded and took a steadying breath. If she admitted it out loud now, there would be no turning back. But she knew the answer to his question. She’d known since the moment her lips had first touched his, and nothing could change how she felt about him. 

But her feelings were so strong that it scared her, and she wasn’t sure how, but she knew that any relationship of theirs would make their lives more difficult. 

But at the same time, as she looked into his dark eyes, she knew that any life without him would be hollow and painful. 

“I don’t regret it, not at all.”

Ben tightened his jaw. “You’re sure? Because—”

“Just kiss me, Ben,” she demanded, suddenly, unable to take any more of this conversation. 

Ben paused, considering, and then closed the space between them, his lips brushing against hers. When they touched, her entire body was electrified, and without thinking, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body flush against hers. 

Ben groaned into her lips and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body and squeezed her hips playfully, turning her into jelly with every touch. After what felt like both an eternity and no time at all, they broke the kiss. Ben propped himself up over her as they both panted for air. 

“Still,” Ben said after they caught their breath. “If we’re going to restart the Jedi, or even just try to become better Jedi ourselves, then what about the rules against forming connections?” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “There are rules like that?” she asked naively. 

Ben chuckled and nodded. Despite their conversation, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from caressing her face with one of his hands. Rey rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Well that’s a stupid rule,” she said. “And since it’s just us now, I think we can decide on our own rules, don’t you?”

Ben thought about this for a moment, his hand still on her face, and then nodded. 

“Yes, we can start over however we want,” he conceded. 

Rey nodded. “Good, then my first decision will be, screw that rule.”

Ben let out a low laugh, which dazzled Rey. She’d never heard him laugh before, she realized. 

“So what’s next?” he asked her innocently. 

Rey reached up and grabbed some of his hair, pulling him back down. 

“Next, I think we should get to know each other better,” she whispered into his lips, and she felt his whole-body shiver. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like these little fluff stories where Rey and Ben are just working things out? Let me know 😊


End file.
